Playing with cream
by Idon'tevenknowanymore1
Summary: A freshly started multi-chapter fic filled with oneshots of your most beloved pokephilia ships. Varies from MxM and FxF to MxF as well. Can go from sweet lovemaking between trainer and pokémon to rough banging against a shower wall. You will be allowed to leave requests, and reviews are much welcomed. Started as a drabble, mostly written first person.
1. Female trainer X Male Delphox

_**I don't even know why I wrote this**_

_**Rated M for pokephilia **_

_**Female trainer X Delphox. The female trainer does not have a specified hair-, eye- or skincolor. (Meaning, you can let your fantasy go wild, if you're into that.)**_

_**Trust me the actual story is better than this crappy summary.**_

Damn it was hot, way too hot for it to be spring right now. My parents left me alone for a few days, and with my bad luck not even a few hours after they had walked out the door the air-conditioning just stopped working. I can't do anything about it, nor can any of my friends, considering how they are all currently splashing about at the beach, and there was no way in hell even one of them would come help her out with this heat. I would go to the beach myself, but my way-too-stubborn-for-his-own-good Delphox refused to come with me, and without him I wasn't getting anywhere. Sure, it was getting close to mating season so he probably just didn't want to be near any female Pokémon, but the least he could do is let me have some relief from this godawful heat.

As I sat there, tapping away behind my laptop while my Delphox sat on my bed in a bored manner, I lazily continued to suck on the very last icepop _(ice-cream lollipop)_ there was left in this house. No one should blame me for eating the entire box, anyone would in my situation. Besides, these things were pretty addicting. Chocolate outside, vanilla ice-cream underneath, and a center filled with a white cream that I was pretty sure I could drink gallons of.

While lazily clicking through some sites, holding my ice cream in front of my mouth with one hand, I never noticed the last little layer of ice cream on the top melting under my warm breath while I was focused on something else, the thick white cream spilling out of the treat in a thin little stream. It wasn't until a few drops fell onto my fingers that I noticed, cursing as I quickly lifted the ice-cream back to my mouth and lapped the cream off of the chocolaty side. Delphox perked his ears up, looking at me curiously as I moved the ice-cream to my other hand, and proceeded to lick the cream out from between my fingers.

"Hm?" Glancing over to my bed, I noticed my Pokémon watching, and vaguely motioned towards the door that led to the kitchen. "Could you please get me some paper towels? It's kind of sticky.." It was as if he wasn't listening, because it took a few seconds before he shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and then pointed towards my arm. Looking down, I groaned as I noticed how the cream slid down my forearm, and quickly began to make my way over to the kitchen myself so that I could clean it off.

As I quickly shoved the rest on my ice-cream down my throat, as to not to waste it, I passed the mirror in the hall, noticing for the cream has also trickled down the corners of my mouth. Great, I made a mess of myself. Groaning once more, I continued towards the bathroom, taking quite a while until I finally returned to my bedroom.

My Delphox, originally nicknamed Fenny, although I barely ever used that name for him, was now lying face-down on my bed, using both hands to keep a pillow over his head.

"Hey bud, what's the matter?" I asked as I walked over to him, sitting down on my knees beside my bed and reaching over to lightly shake his shoulder. He flinched, attempting to move before he stopped and I could hear something that sounded like a whimper being muffled by the bed sheets.

With a sigh, I attempted to roll him over, which he allowed, though he moved the pillow down to rest on his lower stomach as I did so, subtly covering himself up. We had cut the fur around his legs in the front a little shorter not too long ago, seeing as he kept tripping over it, so I just assumed he still wasn't comfortable with more than his feet being exposed.

"Wanna tell me what's going on now?" Despite him not being able to talk, he was pretty good at just telling me things through body language, although this time he did so a little different than usual.

After a few seconds of silence, Delphox moved, setting his feet on either side of me as he fumbled with the pillow in a nervous manner. "C'mon, tell me." He then suddenly held the pillow up above his head while squeezing his eyes closed in embarrassment, and I was met with his warm, hard cock only inches away from my face. I jumped up from my sitting position, blinking in confusion as I looked him in the eyes, which he had now opened again. The poor guy was panting softly, his mouth open slightly as he sat there, the hot air in the room blowing at his now exposed hard-on.

While watching her earlier, the male had stared intently as the cream had trickled down over her skin, and that combined with the constant redness of her cheeks due to the weather had put strange thoughts into his already sexually-frustrated mind. His heat had come early that year.

I was still staring at him, shocked by how boldly he had 'explained' his problem to me. "A-Ah, so you want me to leave you alone? Sh-Should I go get one of my female Pokémon, or.." He shook his head, his panting getting a little louder as he sat there, the mere feeling of the hot air blowing through the open window and against his cock causing it to throb in need. He, as a fire type, liked heat after all, so the hot air surrounding the sensitive skin made it hard for him not to react.

"Well.. What am I supposed to do then?" I was getting slightly panicked, not knowing how to respond to the situation. It wasn't until he rested back on his hands slightly, and thrusted his hips up a bit as if to rub his cock along the welcomed heat in the room, that I understood that something needed to happen, because I could tell he was going crazy at his rate. While panting harshly, he whimpered, looking at me pleadingly. _"D.. Del.."_ He groaned, his raspy voice filled with need as he looked at me. "D-Do you want _me_ to help?" I knew he didn't usually take interest to other Pokémon, but this was a little extreme, if not something frowned upon. How he whimpered though, sounding as if in pain, it nearly broke my heart to see him like that. "Fine.. But we're going to keep it between you and me, you can't tell anyone." He nodded at that, stopping the thrusting of his hips into the air as he waited for me to do something. At least I wasn't hopeless as far as sex went, so I had a good idea of what he wanted.

Kneeling back down on my position on the floor beside the bed, I rested my hands on his inner thighs, spreading them just a little further. Despite the fact that my Delphox was gentle, and usually quiet, he suddenly grabbed a handful of my hair, forcing my mouth over his cock with one swift movement. It was long, so I couldn't fit all of it into my mouth, and had to hum loudly for him to realize that he was nearly choking me like that. Those vibrations only drove him more crazy though, and although he wasn't pushing my head down anymore, he did start to lightly thrust himself into my mouth, into the heat he craved. I sucked lightly while feeling his cock slide over my tongue, looking up at him as he panted and groaned with his raspy voice.

Ah, no.. Why this? I could feel a heat tingling the skin around my clit while he made me suck him like that, the rough way he began to move his hips faster turning me on somehow. "Mhm~" I moaned suddenly, causing Delphox to open his half-lidded eyes a little wider when he noticed how my hand had gotten lost in my pants. I rubbed my fingers over my already soaked pussy eagerly, feeling the wetness coat my fingers. Taking this as a sign that I was enjoying myself, Delphox suddenly began moving my head up and down again, forcing me to suck him off at a faster pace while he groaned loudly. _"D-Del.. Del!"_ I would hear his voice get louder, which was unusual for someone as quiet as him. He must have already been going at himself on the bed earlier, because I was surprised when he suddenly growled, slammed my head down, and his hot cum shot into my mouth. Then, pulling my head up and off his cock, he continued to shoot the rest into my open mouth, the odd taste of the cum sliding down my tongue and into my throat sending a hot sensation right to my clit. He then released my hair, letting himself fall backwards onto the bed as he panted. He probably thought his problem was finally over and done with, because he didn't even seem to notice how his cock was still rock hard.

"Delphox~" I whined while I got onto the bed, my hand still inside my panties as I sat myself down on his stomach, now also panting with need. I never admitted it, but even though I was polite and acted nice in general, I had always wanted nothing but a rough fuck, and if I wasn't getting that out of him now, I would sooner or later.

"Fennyyyy~" I then whimpered loudly as I pinched my own clit, this causing him to look up at me immediately at the mention of his nickname. I had almost decided I should just go finish this on my own in the bathroom when he suddenly pushed me roughly, causing me to fall off the bed and down onto the ground, pain running through my rear as I collided with the ground. "O-Ow.." It was only a second before I felt Delphox pull off my shorts, along with my soaked panties. He was about to bend his head down in between my legs when I suddenly grabbed into the fur in his neck, tugging him up. There was no time for that now, I needed that big cock of his inside me and I needed it now. It didn't have the time to go slow or gentle, I had already used so many toys on myself throughout the years that it probably wouldn't even hurt.

Much to my Pokémon's approval, I turned myself around and got onto all fours, pressing my chest down onto the wooden floor. I then wiggled my ass as an invitation, almost like a tiny, submissive Fennekin asking to be fucked. "C-Come on, please just do it.. I can't wait Fenny!" Due to him being about my height, he loomed over me as he stood behind me, grinning widely.

Grabbing my hips. I whined at how long he was taking while he lifted my hips up further, but soon found myself crying out as he suddenly slammed his cock inside of my wet pussy. "O-Oh god, Delphox!" I cried out with pleasure as he began to slam himself inside of me, his tight balls slapping against me as me moved me with his thrusts. He clawed at the white button-up I was wearing with one hand, quickly getting the useless piece of fabric off of me so that I could feel my small chest rubbing over the wooden floor. "Aah! A-Ah, harder!" I could feel myself be lifted up, flipped around and then thrown down on my back on the edge of the bed. Within a second, my Delphox now standing beside the bed, he grabbed my hips and resumed his pounding, the wet sounds of his thrusts mixed with my cries of pleasure filling the room. He then did the unthinkable, something I've wanted someone to do for me for a long time. He pinched the skin right above my clit between his fingers, drawing an almost-scream from me.

It wasn't like the fucked up hentais. My eyes weren't rolled back, my moans weren't obnoxious as if I was dying, my tongue wasn't hanging half a mile out of my mouth, I was simply being _loud_.

I didn't even notice how my normally so quiet Delphox, was now growling with pleasure, until I was suddenly shut up by a pull at the hair. "A-Aah~ S-Sorry~" I attempted to suppress my moans from there on, but it was hard because GOD he just wouldn't stop pinching my clit, and his cock was pounding into just the right spot and oh- "I-I'm going to cum, oh god Fenny I'm going to cuuum~!" His hard panting told me that he was too, as I could feel his pounds get even harder, and his cock stiffening up. Finally, with a roar that must have alerted every other Pokémon in the house, he shot his load of hot cum right into me, while I softly cried out with my own heavenly dry orgasm. I didn't squirt, fuck I didn't need to because this was just as great. I lay there panting, my most beloved Pokémon standing above me panting just as hard, cock still twitching lightly.

He then leaned down, affectionately licking my lips and cheeks as I smiled tiredly. This didn't help the fact that it was still hot as fuck in my room, but I couldn't care less, I honestly couldn't. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I peppered his forehead with little kisses while he pulled himself out of me, and proceeded to cover me up with a blanket. We were exhausted, but that didn't stop either of us from covering the other's face with little licks or kisses. Things happened fast, I would admit, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I love you buddy.." I whispered as he licked my cheek, then pulled him onto the bed with me. We fell asleep like that, my nose nuzzled into his fur while he held me. The next time would probably be more gentle, I think we both agreed on that.

_**Eh, eehm ehm.. F-Favorite and review please, heh.. **_


	2. Female trainer X Male Greninja

_**A Female reader/trainer X Male Greninja fic, requested by **__**xXSweeterThanSugarXx**_

_**Just a little warning, I don't have really advanced knowledge of the Pokémon itself in this case, so please excuse me for any mistakes. It was a request, and I figured I'd make someone happy.**_

_**Let's get on with it!**_

"Hnng!" I groan softly in the back of my throat as I stretch, having woken up from a well-deserved nap only mere seconds ago. I had been awoken by the raspy voice of my lead Pokémon while he nudged my side, probably getting impatient after several hours of just sitting there, watching me rest. As I finally opened my eyes, running my hand through my bed tussled hair, I look at my blue-purple Pokémon standing tall beside my bed. "Good morning to you too."

The Greninja, a male Pokémon I have had with my side for as long as I can remember, nicknamed Ninja as my childish mind couldn't think of anything better at the time, made a happy noise as he noticed I had finally awoken from my sleeping state. It didn't take long or he jumped up onto my bed with a swift, graceful movement, bowing his head down in a silent questioning for the obvious. With a soft chuckle, I reached up to pet over the top of his head, mindful not to accidentally let my fingers touch his way-too-sensitive ears. He sat there, hunched over as he quietly accepted the petting.

"Alright buddy, I think it's time you get off now, you're starting to hurt." I said as I lightly nudged him off the bed, removing his weight from my legs. With a yawn, I got out as well, walking over to the window to peek outside through the curtains. It was pretty warm, not unbearable but enough to be in need of a cool shower after having slept in my clothes. I had that odd taste in my mouth you get when you fall asleep on accident, without brushing your teeth. "Hey-" I started as I turned around to tell my Pokémon something, but foundnd that he had already understood what needed to be done, and had rushed over to the bathroom connected to my room to turn on the shower. It always took a little while for the water to actually reach a nice temperature, so it was almost a routine that he would turn it on before I even got there.

I plopped down on the side of my bed for a moment, knowing it would take at least seven minutes before I could shower. It was then that Greninja came back into the room, making his way over to me swiftly. I stared down at my friend with quite the blank expression, still slightly drowsy from my nap. My clothes were disheveled, my wide-collared shirt slipped off of one of my shoulders to reveal just the start of my slight cleavage. Taking notice of this, my Pokémon reached up, gently nudging the shirt back to how it was supposed to be. "Thanks, but I'm taking it off soon anyway." This seemed to make my friend realize something, as he perked up slightly and then motioned over towards the bathroom.

"What?" I questioned, as he made some vague motions with his hands. He motioned to me, then him, then the bathroom. After doing that about five times, my sleepy mind finally caught up and I raised a brow. "You want to shower as well?" He nodded at that, making an approving sound. "Sure, I don't see why not." We had already showered before several times, I didn't even see why he still asked. Well.. I guessed it was better that he did, because the shower was the only place where I would usually go at herself, and I didn't need him walking in while I had the jet of my showerhead coming down hard on my clit. Damn, I hadn't done that in a long time.. maybe tomorrow, even though I was already feeling slightly needy now at the thought of it.

Snapped out of my thoughts by a nudge against my shoulder, I realized the seven minutes had already passed as my Pokémon swiftly moved to the bathroom, disappearing into the slightly foggy room. I follow suit, stretching myself out along the way once more until I closed the door behind me. As Greninja tested the water, I started taking off my clothes, tossing my shirt, jeans and underwear in the laundry basket. By the time I turned back, my friend has already disappeared into the shower, sitting under the cool water happily in a frog-like pose.

"Scoot." I mumbled, waving my hand a little for him to go out of the way before I went to stand under the cool water myself. I hissed slightly at the contrast of the colder temperature compared to the slight heat in my room, feeling my nipples stiffen immediately. "Damn.." I mumbled under my breath, realizing that the water didn't help fight the warm sensation down between my legs. My Pokémon watched me curiously, and I splashed him with some water, which he obviously didn't mind. "Don't stare at ladies." All I got in return to that was a roll of his eyes, something he didn't usually do, and I put my hands on my hips. "What, are you saying I'm not a 'lady'? Because I am. A lady who can kick butt at that, I could take you down if I wanted to."

His eyes filled with a vaguely defiant look at that, obviously thinking that was merely bluff. "Oh what? Are you doubting me-eek!" I couldn't finish my sentence, and squeaked slightly as Greninja pounced on me with a graceful movement, tackling me down to the hard floor. I had expected a painful collision of my butt with the tiles, but blinked in confusion when all I could feel were my Pokémon's frog-like hands resting on my ass, preventing me from actually hitting the ground. I chuckled somewhat awkwardly, shaking my head.

"Alright, you've proven my wrong, I'm simply a lady, without the ability to kick butt." He seemed satisfied with that conclusion, nodding in approval as he set me back onto my feet, before disappearing out of the shower and back into the bedroom. Was he done showering? It seemed so, although he had left the door slightly ajar. Did this mean I could..?

"Oh fuck it." I whispered as I sat myself down on the part of the tiles that we usually set the shampoo bottles and soap on, but was a perfect height to sit on comfortably. After removing the showerhead from its place on the wall, I set my heels on the edge of the tiles either side of me, spreading my legs wide. I set the water on a higher temperature, which it shot up to immediately, nearly burning me. I liked it hot though, so I only lowered it slightly, before turning the top of the showerhead to change the way the water came out. I didn't bother to go gentle with myself, and licked my lips when I let the hard jet of water go against the palm of my hand. Perfect.

Bringing my free hand down, I lightly rubbed my fingers against my clit, spreading myself open. I bit my lip to hold back any sounds, but it was useless as I let the jet of water squirt right against my clit, and let a cry of pleasure escape me. The hot water that squirted against my most sensitive of places with high pressure nearly drove me crazy. It had been so long that I nearly came right then, but held back to let myself enjoy the sweet pleasure longer. My eyes closed, head rested against the wall behind me, I continued to moan out, forgetting that there was still someone else in the house, not in the pokeball I usually kept him in while doing this.

"O-oh god~" I moaned in pure bliss, feeling my orgasm approach faster than ever. At the last second before I came, I turned the water off, and let myself cry out as I squirted my juices out of my throbbing pussy. I usually had dry orgasms, and the intensity of the moment had me spasming for several seconds after I was done, panting heavily.

When I finally opened my eyes, they widened immediately, as I found myself staring right down at my Pokémon's face, now covered with my hot juices. I had never noticed him re-enter the bathroom, get into the shower or look at me in concern, thinking I was in pain. Because I had turned off the shower and it hadn't washed anything away, I now stared at him in silence as I watched my cum drip off his head, onto the tiles below. He looked at me strange, the odd scent entering his nose apparently making him catch onto what just happened, realizing what he was now covered in.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were going to come back! I-I didn't mean to do that, really!" I said quickly as I closed my legs, only to have them spread again forcefully, causing me to yelp as they were then pushed up, spreading my still hot pussy open even further. "W-Wait, what are you doing- Ah!" I gasped as I suddenly felt his big, rough tongue slide over my slit in a curious and exploring manner, my back arching at the unfamiliar feeling of something, or someone else doing this to me. Oh god that felt good.. Wait, no, this was my Pokémon we're talking about here! "S-Stop, buddy, you r-really need to- A-Aah~" I moaned again as his tongue slid up over my clit, attacking the already heavily pleasured nub with quick rubs. I could hear him make soft little noises, sounding pleased with my reactions. My clit was still sensitive from just now, so I spasmed slightly every time his tongue flicked over it, but soon the odd feeling died down and I felt nothing but pleasure once more.

"Hmm, right there~" Calling out to my dearest friend who wasn't human like that was strange, but feeling this was about ten times better than what I just did to myself.

I nearly whined in protest when he suddenly removed his tongue, but was soon shut up when he suddenly shoved his hard cock inside of me. "F-Fuck!" I cried out. I hadn't even realized he had gotten hard, but now that I did his size was hurting me, and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him close. For what may have been the first time I saw him do so, he unwrapped his tongue from his neck, allowing me to pull him closer and hold him more comfortably as I adjusted to something else than my own fingers or a toy inside of me. He made pleasured sounds with his raspy voice as he stood there, his cock buried deep into my wet pussy. My legs were still pushed up, and he pulled them up further by moving his arms under my knees, lifting me off the tiles and pressing me against the wall like that. I hadn't even realized how he had reattached the showerhead to the wall, turned the water back on and lowered the temperature, too distracted by the fact that I was in this position.

He kept me pressed against the wall as he slowly pulled his hips back, before slamming back into me roughly, drawing a soft moan from my lips. Thank god I lived alone with him and my other Pokémon, I would've died if my parents walked in on this. My thoughts got swept away when he thrusted into me again, and again, picking up speed every time. I moaned with each thrust, head resting back against the tiled wall. "H-Harder~" I demanded softly, and my Greninja happily did as I asked, moving his hips against me faster while softly groaning parts of his name. _"Gre.. G-Greee~"_ He loved this just as much as I did, and the enjoyable sounds grew louder as he began to pound into me. I found myself too caught up in the pleasure to cry out, instead moaning loud with each hard pound into my eager pussy.

His tongue coiled around my neck while he took me right there, his height and the way he stood on two legs making me almost forget that this wasn't a human male. "Oh~" I moaned all too sweetly when he found my sweet spot, and angled himself so that he thrusted up against it each time. His pounds got rougher, and it wasn't until his cock suddenly hardened even more inside of me that I realized he was close. I was nearing my second orgasm myself, feeling my sensitive body heat up with the approaching climax.

With a final pound upwards, my Pokémon groaned loudly and shot his hot seed into me, the warm sensation pushing me over the edge as I cried out weakly and shuddered with my own orgasm. He rode out his climax with thrusts that got weaker each time, before I finally felt him pull out and lowering me onto the tiles. It was spent, panting heavily while the water washed away the mess we'd made.

After minutes of regaining breaths, and me wondering what I was supposed to say, my dear friend turned off the water, lifted me up, and moved out of the shower and into the bathroom within the blink of an eye. He threw me down on the bed, quickly crawling under the covers with me and curling up there, his tongue now coiled around my arm. I figured this was what this type of Pokémon usually did after mating, and didn't complain. I tiredly leaned in to press my lips against his forehead, his slightly rough skin still damp, as well as my own. We relaxed, his skin cooling down quickly, allowing me some relief from the warmth of underneath the covers as well. I felt content, and didn't say a single word before falling asleep.

_**I hope that wasn't too.. awkward.**_

_**Favorites and reviews are much appreciated! Don't forget to request something!(You can request fetishes too you know, although some I won't do.)**_


	3. Male trainer x Female Leafeon

_**Aaaah, please don't get mad at me, I know I should be doing requests right now! Thing is, some of the requests I've gotten are pairings I'm not entirely comfortable with yet, or I don't know anything about the included Pokémon, so I figured I'd do something I wanted first, I'm sorry. I'll get to them soon.**_

_**This was sort of to get used to the idea of writing from a male perspective too, heh.**_

_**Male trainer X Female Leafeon **_

I groaned in discomfort as I lifted up one of the heavy pots in my backyard, a slight ache in my back when I hoisted it up further into my arms, continuing to make my way over to the other side of the large patch of grass. My parents were out of town, and they had requested for me to do the work in the garden while they were gone, in return for a bit of cash of course. As I set the pot down in the grass, the seeds of several different kinds of flowers buried underneath the moist earth which made it so heavy, I heard a soft squeal from behind me, and rose back up from my hunched over position to check what was going on.

I noticed my Leafeon, nicknamed Blades, had found her way outside, and had squealed with her slightly echo-y voice to catch my attention. As I wiped my hands on my pants, I walked over, going through my knees to pet her tan fur. Blades was small for a Leafeon, the top of her head only reaching my knee if I was standing. "What's wrong Blades?" I asked as I scratched behind her ears, earning an excided squeal as well as a small pelvic thrust towards the ground. _**(A/N: Yeah Leafeons actually do that in pokemon X/Y, it amuses me**__)_ _"Leaaaf!" _She squealed again, before turning around and quickly hopping back inside. Her leaf-like tail motioned for me to follow her into the kitchen, where she hopped up into the counter, plopping her soft little butt down on the corner of it, the only part she was allowed to sit.

"Hungry, are we?" I asked with an amused chuckle, earning a quick nod. I walked over to my bag, which was hung on one of the chairs in the kitchen as I rummaged inside, looking for something. It wasn't long before I took out a small bag, and walked over to a drawer to grab scissors and snip it open. The fruity, chocolaty, and several other scents immediately reached my Pokémon's nose, and she rose to her feet with a little jump. "Alright, alright. Don't get too excited, you can only have two." I said as I walked back over to her, reaching inside the bag to take out one of the Pokepuffs I always kept with me as a treat, continuing to hold the small, cherry-flavored candy in front of Blades' maw. She nearly pounced on my hand, paws resting on my wrist as he happily bit away at her food.

It wasn't until I heard a loud chirping outside that I looked out the window, cursing when I saw a Fletchling messing with the plant seeds outside. "Here." I set the puff down on the counter in front of my Leafeon before hurrying outside, flailing my hands slightly to try and scare the bird-Pokémon away. It took my quite a while to get it away from the garden without hurting it, and was panting softly by the time I walked back inside.

"Sorry, I-" I paused, a loud sigh escaping me when I noticed that Leafeon had found out I had left the open back of her treats out on the counter, and I watched her little butt swing from side to side as her head was hidden inside the bag. "Bad girl!" I said loudly as I walked over, snatching the bag from her to see my Pokémon looking up at me innocently, her eyes wide as she seemed startled. "You know you can't eat too much, you won't eat what's important if you do."

I picked her up from the counter, putting her fluffy form over one of my shoulders to take her upstairs, ignoring the paws I got pressed into my face in protest. "Nah-ah, you're going up to the bathroom and stay there, end of story." Once inside said room, I put her down on the bed, shaking my finger at her. "And stay here." I then left the room, leaving her to be bored as a punishment for disobeying a rule she knew all too well. I would only leave her there for an hour at most, knowing she got bored too quickly for her own good.

- timeskip yo -

I sighed, wiping my forehead of any swear while grinning, proud of the way I had tended to the garden. Surely Leafeon would be happy with it as well, seeing as the grass-type Pokémon enjoyed playing around in the garden, hiding between the tall grasses and flowers, the only place she never got bored- Oh, damn. I'd forgotten to get her down from my room, didn't I? She might be a mischievous little bastard, but she never disobeyed me when I clearly told her to do something. It'd been two hours, and my room was quite warm. Surely she would look at me with those big, broken eyes, making my heart shatter and guilt rise in my chest.

After nearly racing inside the house, I fled up the stairs, moving over to my bedroom quickly and opening the door with one swift movement. I got ready to apologize for being so stupid and forgetting about her, taking a deep breath. Yet, I only found myself standing there with my mouth open, shocked as I saw my cute little Leafeon laying on her back on my bed, pawing at the area between her legs clumsily while letting out little yips.

"Blades!" I said firmly, startling the female as she shot up to her feet, shying away towards the far corner of my bed immediately. It wasn't that I was mad at her, just really shocked. She never showed any signs of heat during spring, and I had always thought she wasn't interested in mating or things revolving around it, but I had found myself to be proven otherwise.

"_Leaf! L-Leaf!"_ She sounded panicked as I approached the bed, ready to give her a lecture, but on the way there I realized that I shouldn't get angry with her over something she couldn't help, and my frown faded. She had her wants and needs, apparently, and it wasn't her fault I walked in just now. I quickly calmed myself down, deciding I should just explain. With a gentle sigh, I sat myself down on the bed, patting my lap as a sign for her to hop on. "We need a little talk."

She did as I said, and moved over to my lap, being mindful not to lower her hips down onto me, although I didn't even notice. "Leafy." I said calmly, using my second nickname for her. "I understand that you need to do things like you did just now, but please, don't do it anywhere I could walk in on you like this." She blinked, before lowering her head in shame. "It's not your fault.. It's just.. I don't want to embarrass you." I said awkwardly as the image of her laying there, pawing at herself flashed in my mind, and the cute little sounds she had made accompanied by it quickly making my pants grow tight. _Come on, you've been fighting this for years, you're not going to lose control around her now. _I grumbled at myself in my mind angrily, taking a deep breath.

"Next time, just do it somewhere in the garden I can't see or hear you, it's big so that shouldn't be a problem- Agh!" I nearly choked on my own breath when I got cut off on the middle of my sentence, looking down to see my Leafeon's paw pressed firmly on my crotch, curiously pressing against my clothed erection. "Leafy, no! Stop doing such things, you're way too curious for your own good." I wanted to pick her up, but was stopped again as she pressed a second paw against my crotch, and the feeling of her weight leaning on their started to hurt. "D-Damn, stop it already." She didn't seem to want to though, and slapped her tail against my hand when I tried to nudge her off. "It hurts like that." I said quickly, and she immediately backed off, looking at me in concern.

We sat in an awkward silence before she reached over, lightly pawing at my belt, an obvious sign that she wanted me to take my pants off. I sat there for several more minutes, having an internal fight with myself before I finally sighed, and began to unbuckle my pants. Lifting her up with one hand, I slid them down slightly, tensing up a bit when Blades also began to paw at my boxers from her position in the air. "Fine." I grumbled softly, tugging the second layer of clothing down as well, moving it down to my knees together with my pants.

As another minute seemed to have passed, I heard a soft _'Leaf!'_, making me aware that I was still holding my Pokémon in the air with one hand, and soon lowered her back down in between my legs. I wasn't even aware she knew a lot about mating, and was about to say something when silenced once again by the feeling of her front paws grabbing my cock on either side, soon followed by a small, rough tongue running over the head of my erection. She didn't have her nails touch me, and so I let out a shuddering moan at the pleasure I received from the curious lick. I was having my cock licked by my Pokémon, and I was more than okay with it. I leaned back on my hands, my head falling back as well as Blades continued to lap at the head of my cock, acting almost as if she was grooming it. When her licks moved down to my shaft, I moaned once more, lightly bucking my hips up.

This went on for a good little while, until I realized she wasn't advancing any further in her actions because she obviously wasn't going to be able to take me inside her mouth without her teeth scraping me, and neither of us seemed to want that. Gently, I lifted her off my lap, and she blinked at me curiously as I put her down on her back. I shook my pants off, along with my boxers before getting on the bed with her, smiling calmly.

I leant down, pressing soft little kisses on Blades' forehead, hearing her squeal happily below me. Her soft fur tickled my nose, her paws lightly pressing against my cheeks as she licked my nose. "I love you." I said softly before crawling back a bit, spreading her hind legs out to reveal her cute little pussy. I leaned down, moving my head in between her legs and slowly trailing the tip of my tongue along her slit. She yipped softly at that, a light shudder running through her body. I continued to explore her with my tongue, softly rubbing over her clit with my thumb while doing so. She tasted sweet, and the room had filled with the scent of freshly cut grass.

Her tail swished from side to side while she squealed in pleasure, and soon enough my small Leafeon was started to approach her orgasm. She quickly wiggled out of my grasp, preventing me from continuing my actions. I watched her, slightly confused as turned around and wiggled her behind at me, earning a soft chuckle. I knew what she was asking for, and I was willing to give it, but that position wasn't going to be comfortable for her. I lifted her up once more, moving over to lay on my back, setting her on my stomach before I unbuttoned my white shirt to relief myself of some heat. I kept it on though, too impatient to take it off completely. I then reached over to my nightstand, rummaging in the bottom drawer until I got out a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. I squeezed some onto my hand, knowing I would be needing it if I didn't want to hurt her too much. With one hand, I coated my member with it, using the other to rub it over Leafeon's slit as well, earning more small squeals. I moved one of my fingers inside of her, making sure I spread some of the lube inside of her as well. She seemed too impatient to let me add another finger, and hopped up so that I took them out automatically. "Alright, alright. Impatient much." I grinned.

I picked Blades up like you would with a small cat-like Pokémon, my hands wrapped around her upper body with my thumbs under her forelegs. "Relax." I said as I moved her down so that the tip of my cock pressed against her slit. She squirmed in discomfort as I started to lower herself onto me, while I couldn't stop myself from moaning at the warmth of her wet pussy. Her being small, I couldn't fit more than three-fourth of myself inside of her, and I waited for her to adjust to me. Her eyes were slightly watery, but she stayed strong and soon nodded as a sign for me to continue.

Slowly, I lifted her soft body up until only the tip of my member was inside, before pushing her back down again just a little faster. I continued to go slow, and every time I could move her off and onto me more easily. Soon she was squealing with delight, and I started moving her faster, groaning at the feeling of my member surrounded by the wet heat of her tight entrance. _"L-Leaf! Leafeooon~"_ My Pokémon moaned cutely above me, sounding as if she was begging for me to go faster. I did as she wanted, and started to move her at a pace that would be considered pounding if I had been the one moving. "F-Fuck, Blades.." I moaned out, opening my eyes after having closed them before to see that her eyes were drooped down. She was probably unable to keep them up as she was too busy with focusing on the hot pleasure. I kept her up with one hand, moving the other down to circle my thumb over her clit roughly, feeling her already slick pussy get wetter around my throbbing cock. _"Leaf! Leaf!"_ She was getting rather loud, her pleasure increasing, her juices flowing out from between where we were connected, spilling down onto my hips. Her eyes were hazy, her tongue hanging out of her mouth just slightly while panting to cool down.

"Oh god.." I groaned as I could feel her tighten around me, a sign that she was nearing her orgasm already. I started to thrust myself up off the bed, pounding into her with the last of the energy I had left to drive both of us to climax. _"Leaaaaaf!"_ She was the first to finish, letting out a near scream as she squirted her hot juices against my cock, putting pressure against it. It drove me over the edge, and with one last pound, accompanied by an embarrassingly loud cry of her name, I shot my cum inside of her in short bursts, my seed mixing with her juices and spilling onto my hips as I rode out my orgasm. Blades continued to shake with little spasms, bathing in the aftermath of her climax.

We were both panting when I pulled out, bringing my Leafeon up to lay her beside me. She was spent, as was I, and I couldn't bring myself to say a word. My eyes slipped shut, my body went week and soon I had passed out.

_**You know what to do.**_


End file.
